


Calling Favors

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Dom/sub, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: What if Roman did the “right thing” and actually got rid of the cops outside of the steel mill instead of being a total dick and leaving Peter behind? Well, chances are he’d just come back and continue being a dick, but in all the right ways.





	Calling Favors

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve literally only watched 6 episodes of this show so if this is bad, well that’s why. It’s also why it’s so short I didn’t want to run the risk of going completely OOC with the characters so that made it easier. If anyone actually reads this feedback is appreciated.

Peter rushed to the window because he didn’t trust Roman to do anything he was told even if he had said “the magic word”. Part of him already knew that it wasn’t going to go well with the cops but he was pleasantly surprised when Roman eventually got rid of them. Took forever though and there was a lot of smart-ass backtalk beforehand. Relief washed over him as he climbed down from the crates he was standing on and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Roman strolled back in there as if nothing were wrong to begin with and all he wanted to do was yell at the asshole.

“Now you owe me one,”

“What?” Peter snapped, “I don’t know you anything, what you did saved both our asses just now!”

“But I didn’t have to do that.” He said.

“Roman, I don’t owe you shit.” Peter insisted. Roman just let out a bit of a disbelieving almost smarmy chuckle but he was still headed in that direction and his eyes looked almost…hungry.

“Where I come from when someone does you a favor you return it.” Roman said firmly.

“You didn’t just to me a favor that…Roman…what you did just now is referred to as doing the right thing and saving your own ass not a favor.”

“Yeah well, I can get them back if you prefer to-“

“Fine, what the hell could I even offer you in return?” Peter hissed, “And whatever it is can we not do it in here?” Roman looked him over and grinned stupidly then started to head back out towards his car. Peter followed seeing as how he didn’t really have a choice and Roman was his ride there. He was staying eerily quiet though and that really bugged him.

“Get in,” Roman said and motioned to his car.

“Okay…” Peter said slowly still waiting for the bomb to be dropped on him because he knew whatever Roman was going to ask him to do it probably wasn’t going to be easy or normal. He really wished had hadn’t even slightly put himself in a position where this could be misconstrued but his panic had won over and since there was no way he’d have been able to get rid of those cops himself he didn’t have a choice. He got in the car and sat next to Roman staring straight ahead trying to figure out now if he was more afraid of the guy next to him or the cops.

“Suck my dick,” Roman said a moment later. Peter immediately breathed a sigh of relief and laughed shaking his head.

“Yeah, nice one.” He replied, “Can we get out of here please?”

“It wasn’t a joke, suck my dick.” Roman insisted more firmly. Peter turned to look at him, swallowing hard. To be fair, he found the other man incredibly attractive, those lips, those eyes…that hair but…what was this? It wasn’t as if they’d even attempted to discuss anything like this before and it wasn’t as if he had a shit ton of experience sucking dick. Not that he hadn’t thought about it but he really never made the leap from fantasy to attempt.

“Uh…you know-“

“I said suck my dick.” Roman snapped at him. Alright, that was kind of hot. No. What was he thinking? This wasn’t hot or right, especially since they were sitting outside of what was essentially his condemned factory where there was blood and body parts inside and yet still, even with that, he couldn’t help but feeling some more primitive part of him get aroused by the idea. What was this for Roman even? A power play? Blackmail material?

“How about a nice dinner before-“ He was cut off when Roman grabbed his hair at the back of his head roughly and gripped it tight, forcing eye contact.

“Suck. My. DICK.” He growled. It seemed he didn’t have enough energy or power or whatever it was to take control of him, not after doing that to the cops, but Peter could feel something. Definite intent. Desperation for oral sex from him which made it even more arousing, as much as it was terrifying but he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy the sensation.

“Al-alright just let go and…I’ve never…I haven’t done this before so are you…this is what you want as a favor…”

“I know what I want, don’t question me again.” He snapped and finally let go. Peter was feeling like he didn’t have a choice but also that he wanted to do it. At very least this eliminated any awkward discussion they may have in the future if they were going to take it that far or not. Skip right to the dick sucking, no kissing, no foreplay just go for it. Right. He couldn’t say he was even surprised by this. He reached down to Roman’s pants, looking around nervously. “Stop fucking around and get to it, don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Bite me…” Peter muttered without really considering the connotations of that before getting Roman’s cock fully out. He was already semi-hard, and shortly after that he moved the seat back a bit and started to relax. Peter ran his hand over the shaft a few times to get it fully hard before leaning in and running his tongue of the tip. This got somewhat of a pleasured grunt from Roman but not much more than that. Feeling annoyed and almost insulted by that lack of response, Peter decided to just go for it. He’d teach Roman not to lack enthusiasm for his blow job, no matter how bad it ended up being. His own arousal overrode the part of his brain that would have told him how stupid that thought process was as he took as much of Roman’s cock into his mouth as he could at once. That got him a moan and a hand on the top of his head.

He wasn’t exactly sure what to do after that but he knew that Roman wasn’t going to be happy with absolutely nothing so he tried to start mimicking what had been done on him before, even if that also hadn’t happened a ton of times. Surely Roman had a bunch of women that would be better at this than he would be. Still, this was the favor he was calling in and considering it was mutually pleasurable he decided he wasn’t going to complain about it for now.

“That’s right, keep working that pretty little mouth,” Roman muttered thrusting up towards him just slightly. Peter gagged which seemed to increase Roman’s enjoyment of the situation enough to shove him down further until he was actually choking. He struggled, albeit not as hard as he could, pushing at Roman’s thighs as he was pinned in place and quickly losing air. It didn’t seem to last long and as his vision began to tunnel he was released and pulled back only to get a nice shot of cum to the face. Due to the fact his mouth was open, a decent amount got on his tongue and he found himself quickly swallowing it down instead of trying to spit it out. He liked it. His gaze turned to catch Roman’s expression as he finished his orgasm and shot his last bit of cum, breathing hard and really seeming to enjoy himself. Peter licked his lips and wiped his face clean before moving back down to lick up whatever cum he could that was left.

“Hey woah you don’t have to-“

“I want to…” Peter growled.

“Alright, damn…I’m not gonna stop you,” Roman said then chuckled breathlessly and patted him on the head like he was some sort of pet. Something that should have enraged him but really only excited him more. What the hell was happening here and why was it happening? Once he had finished he sat back up and stared at Roman, breathless and trembling with arousal. “Wanna finish this at my place?” He asked. Utterly stunned all Peter could do was nod. Roman made himself decent, adjust the seat and started the car. Peter wasn’t sure what the fuck his friend meant by ‘finish this’ but he was certainly eager to find out. Hopefully, it wasn’t just another trick but he had a feeling that wasn’t was it would turn out to be.


End file.
